Kingdom Hearts IV: New World Order of Darkness
by shadowayn
Summary: 5 years later since their first journey a Villain wakes from Cyrosleep & recruits Villains like 2D Doof Queen Narissa and others to take over Kingdom Hearts, and on top most of the Villain already have control over their own worlds. Can the Heroes stop them, free the worlds, and save Kingdom Hearts even though the majority are brainwashed? Current world: Radiant Garde.
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner 620 escaped

_Disclaimer:_ Kingdom Hearts and its elements (i.e. Characters, Places, music, etc.) are not own by me, it is own and © by Disney and Square-Enix. Final Fantasy VI, VII, VIII, X, XII (I.e. Characters, Places, Music, etc.) are all owned and © Square-Enix not me. It is shorter to say I do not own any elements (i.e. characters, music, etc.) of anything, the Disney Movie based worlds in this Story movies and three disney TV shows based worlds are owned by Disney not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, and I'll be working on this and my other Fanfiction_: "Phineas Flynn the Badger", _check and review that one, and also check my completed story: "_Doofenshmirtz's Busting Incorporated"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Summay:<strong> In this story _it_ will be the heroes' hardest Journey, not only they have to save the worlds but free them from Villains like 2D Doof, Queen Narrisa, the White Witch, and others like them who are already rulers in their own worlds **as they are in the movies** even before they joined. The villains banded together to expand their power, the group is lead by a mysterious Villain who will become Chief Elder of Pangea while not being from that world, and plans to twist the worlds' view and alliance in is favor and turn them against the heroes. Now the Villains must be taken down before time runs out, or all of the Worlds will be plunged into Eternal Darkness. Note: Though out the story I will refer _Second Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz_ as just "Dr. Doofenshmirtz" until the Party reaches his world in a later Chapter where the PnF ATSD plot will take place. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>_A new Villain escaped a partion of his bask story is revealed, and its not to long before he formed a new Organization, the heros recived a message from the king of this, whlie they train a new form of Enemies appered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prisoner 630 escaped<p>

_**(Deep Space: Prison Asteroid, hibernation Sector, Cryosleep cell 6-3-0)**_

_**No P.O.V.:**_

The Prison Asteroid was hit by Gamma Rays, the alarms going off, lights flickering, and then the power went out, then the emergency power source went on, the surveillance went to check on the Cryo-Prisoners in the Cryosleep Cells, on the monitors, "Status report, are all the prisoners accounted for?" Asked the warrant on the intercom, one of the aliens replied "Affirmative, all Cryo-Prisoners are all accounted for, except for one." The warrant then said "Which one escaped." the Warrant asked, the Alien answered "Prisoner 630!"

_**Prisoner 630 P.O.V.:**_

Opening my eyes after awaking after being in a state of hibernation, it felt like I didn't ate for 30 years, my vision blurry then it became clear, I move my hand forward and pushed open the door to the Cyro-Cell, walking out the Chamber, the alarm was blurring, "Alert Prisoner 630 has escaped, alert Prisoner 630 has escaped, alert Prisoner 630 has escaped." I heard the alarms voice repeating, how I got into this you asked? Well I tell you a brief background, I know when I was just a youngling I was treated like a freak, so years later in my rage I decovered I was able to summen control these creature called Heartless and Nobodies, so I will have revenge on those who despised me, they will bow before me, and also I will have revenge on E.G.O. aka Evil Genius Organization and also Shinra which also temporary participated in which you will find out later on, but not now. I nearly made my goal, I even though my smooth sayings I gotten influence over the grand council, and nearly gain all support from all world, but, the Keyblade Welders, exposed me, and my true intentions, they beat me, but I was able self-regenerate so they place me in that chamber. Then when i wake I felt the darkness in the worlds increased, in the 30 years, I could use this and I can recruit follows and create a organization, that will aid me to take over the worlds and Kingdom hearts.

_**Squad Commander's P.O.V.:**_

The security lizards like squad follow me as we ran through the hallways looking for him, then before I could command them to separate to look for Prisoner 630, we spotted him in the shadow seeing his silhouette with his eyes glow red in the dark "Freeze!" I ordered, the escaped Prisoner stretch froth his right hand towards us, he started to resonating darkness, and forming a dark sphere from his stretch hand he's going to attack so I ordered them to "Gun, him down!" We fired plasma at him, but he formed a force field appeared reflecting the plasmas back at us, "Invasive maneuver" I yelled, the Plasma hit the spot we were in, then the prisoner fired a dark beam from the dark sphere at us, the Dark Beam hit in between us exploding on impact we were hit by the shock wave feeling the pain cousing though our bodies, then the prisoner warped behind us, especially the commander, then the Prisoner formed a aura that looks like a clock around him then instantly felt pain all over our bodies, it felt like he slash, kicked, and did a lot of damage, but we did see him did anything that caused us to feel these pain, that clock aura must have something to do with it, then he did a spinning kick throwing us back. I landed on my belly, I looked up seeing the escaped prisoner chugging apperance, and opening a dark corridor and disappearing into it, my vision blurred, and then everything went dark.

_**Grand Councilwoman's P.O.V.:**_

I was sitting in my room then, I heard report on my income, "Grand Councilwoman, Prisoner 630 has escaped, we found one whole squad dead, he has murdered them." I was shocked about this news, then I replied "How did these happened how did he escaped?" the informer answered "Our Prison astroid was hit by grams rays and our systems failed, we are not sure how did this happened exactly, Madam." I said "I'll inform Yen-Sid." then I press the button an my communication device, "Computer, connect me to inter-world connection: the mysterious Tower, then contact Yen-San." I commanded the computer which respond with "Conformed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Mysterious Tower, Yen-San's room)<strong>_

_**Yen-Sid's P.O.V.:**_

I was sitting behind my desk then his crystal fragment on the wall be hind me starts to glow, "Yen-Cid the day we feared for so long has arrived, the Dark Master has escaped from his prison." I then said "What? Escaped?" I was shocked to hear this, I remember what he did,, he nearly corrupted all the worlds and turn their hearts to darkness, and now that he escaped, we are now in parol once again, the Grand Councilwoman then said "Yes, by now like before his is recruiting followers, if he's not stopped, you know what will happen." Yen-San stated. "Then there is no time to lose, we must assemble the Keyblade Welders: Sora, Riku, Kairi from Destany Island, and Aqua, Terra, Ventas, from Radiant Garden,and King Mickey from Disney Castle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Rediant Garden, the abanden heartless Castle)<strong>_

_**?.?.?'s P.O.V.:**_

I came though a dark corridor walking to the castle and was stop by a group of Soldiers of Pigs and Birds, I demaned them **_"Stand aside you! I request a addiance with Mistress!" _**they were terrorfied, I grinned at of them shacking "So you want to speak to Maleficent, do you?" I turn around, and saw this Cat wearing a blue uniform with a oversized zipper, and I replied _**"Yes, yes I do I have a proposition for her." **_then the fat cat retorted "Well, maybe Maleficent doesn't want to speak to you!" then we heard a voice saying "Let him speak, Pete, there is something about him that gotten my interest, what is your proposition?"_** "Well, I already gotten six members and now I'm looking for a seventh member, I have a ability to control both of the Heartless and Nobodies."** _then pete then speak up "So you're a Nobody?" I turn to him and replied _**"Let's just say 'Experimenting was involved'." **_That confused them _**"All will be explain at my castle, and plus I have a new breed of creatures, and soon we will take Kingdom Hearts and All worlds will be ours, member will have as much power depending on the order of joining, so Maleficent you want a price of the Empire."** _Offering a shack of hands, Maleficent stood there storking her staff, then she then shoock my hand making it official, she is now a new Member, _**"Good answer, to let you know that Number VI: Heinz Doofenshmirtz has already taken over Twilight Town and now a factory is being built, you should meet him."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Destiny's World, Destiny Island, south side)<strong>_

_**No P.O.V.:**_

Even 4 years after their adventures, they still keep training by play fighting. Right now Riku and Sora are dueling, Sora and Riku collided wooden swords they use those when they are not in an Aventure, they parried, then they step back, Sora swings Riku who blocked it, Riku then swing his weapon Sora then dodged out of the way, Sora swung at Riku with several swings, Riku block some hits, and hit by others, Riku also did serveral swings at Sora, he got hit by some then he recovered and dashed at Riku, Riku preform jump up and slam his wooden sword to the ground, then he dashed at Sora who got hit, but then Sora recovered again and dask back at Riku. Riku then uses another combo, then Sora interrupted it, then counterattack, after getting some hit on each other, they began to talk. "Come on, Sora is that all you got!" Riku taunt playfully, "Oh, get real, Riku!" taunt back Sora, then Kairi came running yelling holding a bottle with a letter in it, "Riku, Sora!" they turn to look at Kairi "What is it Kairi, what's wrong!" Kairi answered showing them the bottle "There is a message from King Mickey and Master Yen-San." She pulled out the letter, she hand it over to Sora and he read the letter…

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ventas,<em>

_The world is in direr stress. I was informed that a Vile Manipulative Villain calling himself "__**the Dark Emperor**__" or "Osaka" has escaped from the Prison Asteroid. By the time you received this letter he properly has rallied up members to his Organization. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, my head wizard Donald, my head Knight Goofy, and I will be coming to you, wait for me at the Papua Tree so by then train hard, and this may be the hardest Journey all of you ever have to endure, the Worlds have once again connected by the roads in between them, and Aqua, Terra, Ventas, come to the Mysterious Tower, there we all will meet, I'll be seeing you all very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sora's P.O.V.:<strong>_

After I finished reading the letter, Riku retorted "Okay, whoever locked this Villain up, why didn't they took him out instead, if he is such a bad guy!" I looked up at Riku and replied "I don't know, but what I do know is that it is our job to make sure that these Villains don't bring the worlds into Darkness... _again_." Then I put the letter in my pouch and headed our way to favorite spot, as we walk to the the spot where we suppose to meet our good friends Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, as we walk to the shed Kairi said "It's been awhile since our ast aventure, and now we're about to go on another." I open the door and Kairi gone in first "Thanks Sora." she thank, then Riku went through the shed, once inside we walk up the stairs and exit out the door, then we crossedthe bridge to a small Island with the Papua Fruit Tree, Riku then said "Well, I guess we just wait here." While he walked to the tree, and jump on the trunk and sat, Kairi sat on the edge nest to the Tree. I walk up to Kairi and talked to her, she said "It will be good to see our friends Donald, Goofy, and Mickey again, wish it was under better circumstance." she look at me "So Sora want to Train?" Kairi asked Then I Replied "Okay, sure Kairi."

We got to the center, Kairi says "Okay, Sora! Just because I'm a Girl doesn't mean you should hold back! I want you to give me all you got!" before the practice begins, Kairi started with spinning swing the wooden sword, I block it" Good one, Sora!" she commented, then I swung, Kairi Dodged, I swung the wooden sword again, she block and dashed I dodge, Then Kairi perform Vortex hitting me with her wooden sword, then I recovers and dash at her with Payback, I preformed Blitz dashing at her and hit Kairi who then she recover and dash me, then swing at me, I got hit and I recover then payback by Dashing, she Dodge then stick the wooden sword at me.

Then I the go on my knees "Okay, I had to admit, you a good fighter." Then she said "Well, thanks Sora, I did learn from the two of the best." I got up and said "Thanks Kairi." I blushed, Then Riku joked "Are you blushing?" "Oh, shut it Riku!" I said feeling embarrassed then Kairi started to snicker, I place a hand behind my head. Then Kairi went back to the Edge, Then I walk over and talk to Riku who said "So, Sora are you ready for our upcoming Journey?" I replied "I think we might have to train some more." in challenging tone "So you up for it?" Riku turned to me the said smugly "Is that a Challenge?" I then answered in the same way "You bet it is!"

Riku jumped down, Riku taunt "Okay, Sora, give it your all!" Riku starts with a Dash attack with the wooden sword, I dodged behind him, perform Ars Arcanum swinging rapidly serveral of times, I hit Riku a couple a times, then did additional hits on Riku who then block the last hit and Counterattack swinging at me with his wooden sword, I recoved then Dash back. I used Sonic Blade on Riku and places some hit on Riku, Then Riku preformed Strike Raid throwing his wooden sword at me then the sword bounce back, then do it again, I dodge and it hit the tree, the last three time hit me, then Riku also did Sonic Blade on me, then I used Berserk on Riku constantly hitting him, then Riku uses the same attack on me, then I used Strike Raid like Riku did, then Sonic Blade dashing at Riku about five times, then Blitz.

Riku got tried "Sora, you have gotten real good, I mean over a couple years ago, I could beat you with only in a few second, and not break a sweat." Commented Riku, I then said, "Well, Riku, you are tough Fighter, I thought I was losing" I said "You won the yesterday's match." Then Riku look at him and replied "Yeah, I really creamed you that Fight." He smirks, and then walks back to and sat on the trunk. I walked back to Riku and he asked me "Are you ready, to go?" I then replied "Yes, yes I am." Riku jumped down then says "Good, but while we wait for our ride, we should get our training, about a three-way battle?" Kairi got up, and we both said "You got it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dark Castle, of the Dark World, a World that's resides very close to the Realm of Darkness)<strong>_

_**Dark Emperor's P.O.V.:**_

I was setting in the Throne in the Meeting Room with a table in the center, with a feast on it, then Pete asked "What with the food, is this a dinner meeting?" I looked at him and answered "Look you try not to eat for 30 years with a fast metabolism." he sat down and eat the roasted chicken. While I sit on my throne in the dark with my eyes glowing red eating some of the various of food, I'm wearing a black coat unlike the other members setting around the table who were looking at me, then a man wearing a business suit with a red tie and rose in his right pocket, with his black hair culmed back came in, _**"Ahh, about time you show up..."**_ I went to his world and meet his leader who's raging war, his heart is feel with hatred which makes him and his army valiable allies to us, we sent his spy who's is disguised as a actor as his representive and he is also a member to my organization, I said "_**...mind if you tell you Co-Members your name**__**?"**_ The man answered "I'm Neville Sinclair, Sorry, that I am late, I was rehearsing in a Movie, I have a cover to mantain." then I said _**"****Fine, then take your seat."**_ Gesturing to the chair between a pirate with a robotic eye, mechanical right arm and left leg, and a bald guy wearing are robe.

* * *

><p><em><strong> The 23 Members' Names, Ranks, Classes:<strong>_

Dark Emperor as number I (Master of Darkness)

Vayne Soilder as number II (Knight)

the Horned King as number III (3rd in Command)

Iracebeth as number IV (Red Queen or Queen of Hearts)

Queen Jadis as number V (White Witch)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz as number VI (Evil Scianctist)

Maleficent as number VII (Evil Witch)

Queen Nerissa as number VIII (Witch)

Pro. Rattigan IX (Professor of Crime)

Seymour Guado as number X (Summoner)

Hades as number XI (Lord of the Dead)

Neville Sinclair as number XII (Spy)

Nazism as number XIII (Curspirecist)

Sir Miles Axlerod as number XIV (Investor)

Hopper as number XV (Hrasshopper Boss)

Mr. Ashland as number XVI (Puplic Manipulator)

Sab Than as number XVII (Jeddak)

Syndrome as XVIII (Tecnoligist)

Sir John Silver as number XIX (Pirate)

Yzma as number XX (Potion Speacilist)

Helga as number XXI (the wicked witch of the East)

Olga as number XXII (the wicked witch of the West)

Prince John as XXIII (no class)

* * *

><p><em><strong>the Dark Master's P.O.V.:<strong>_

_**Okay, now we're all here."**_ I started, getting off my throne walking to the members _**"Welcome Everyone, I have invited you all here, I know that most of you are already Rulers on you own worlds..."**_ As he said this some of the members snicker and some was grinning sinisterly, _**"...and some of you are yet become so..."**_ He looks at some members and continues _**"...but if you would follow me, I insure that you will expand your**_** Powers..."** I look at one member with a eye-patch with his scar overlapping it, wearing a black coat, gray gloves, he had a brown goatee, and brown hair, alongside him was a Semi-Aquatic cyborgtic mammal that is mostly made of metal, his Beaver tail is half mental with the spike on the end, his left eye was robotic, his other was normal, he had an tangerian duckbill, he has robotic arms and legs, but except for the left flipper, and right hand, he had teal fur, **_"..Some of you I'm quite impressed with, using the the dark colliders to have his robot army to invade other worlds, Doofenshmirtz is quite beneficial. W_****_hen we take Kingdom Hearts, then all every living things shall Obey Us!_"** I thrown my hand in the air_**.**_

I looked at mr. Ashland from Pangira _**"****So**** Mr. Ashland, when is this Chife Elder Election, because my plans requires me to be the Chife Elder for it to work oppitumly."** I asked _Mr. Ashland who answered "It will come up as soon the Chife Elder dies." **_"Then we need to do something about that." _**Then I looked at the organization and said _**"Before we can take Kingdom Hearts! We need to kill all of these Keyblade Welders." **_

Then an old woman who Mr. Ashland thought that she was a fellow dinosaur, and was crushing on her 'til he found out she wasn't a Dinosaur, I found that very amusing. She's wearing a purple dress with spikes along the neck of the dress, with a purple crown she stood up and said "I know how to take care of Sora, and his friends and especially that King Mickey, I could turn them into fleas, harmless little fleas, then I put that flea in a box, then I put that box inside another box, that I mailed that box to myself, and when it arrives, I'll smash it with a hammer!" She laughs manically while fling her arms saying "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, genius I tell you!" then Dr. Doofenshmirtz states "Well Yzma, I don't think that'll work, I could send my Normbots with some Heartlesses and Nobodies lead by _Perry the Platyborg_ after them." Gesturing to Platyborg.

Then Hades' lackeys Pain the pink fat Imp and Panic the skinny blue Imp came though the doors, "The Fates are here." I replied _**"Good."**_"Actually they were here hour three hours." I was angry that it took them this long to inform us, **_"WHAT FOR THREE__ HOURS?"_** I retorted while I was resonating massive amount of darkness, **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US?" _**They were trembling, and "We just got lost, w-we, we..." they said in usury stuttering "We are worms worthless worms." they cried as they literally turned into worms. I rubbed in between my eyes**_ "Memo to me: Have Doofenshmirtz's Platyborg or Hades, or myself maim you after this next meeting."_**I said as I open the dark colidor, as they were nervously eyeing each other, _**"And now all you follow me."** _I said as I walk though the colidor with the members following suit.

* * *

><p>In the Throne Room which is a large spacious circle room with Windows all around, on the South side there was a large double-sided door which leads to the hallway which leads to the Highest Emperor's stair skyline, on the north side there is a much larger Thorne and much more impressive than the one in the meeting room, with spikes along the sides set on top of steps, and standing in the middle of the Throne Room was the three Fates, one was short and chubby, another was tall with a pointed nose, and one that in the middle slouching.<p>

_**"Greetings ladys, I'm sorry that** **we're-"**_ "late." the Fates cuts me off, the tall one added while the slouching Fate pulls out the short Fates one eye out from her only socket and placed it in her own left socket, "We knew you guys will be." then the sluching Fate took the eye from the tall one, placed it in her right side and exclaimed "We know everything." the tall one took it back and said "Past..." then slouching fate retook it "...Present..." and the chubby one took the eye from the slouching Fate, and placed it in her own "...And future." **_"Right, we were in this-"_ **"Meeting." they cut me off again "We know.", I replied to the Fates **_"Yeah, I know."_ **Hades said "Whow, Deje vu." I eyed him, then redirected my attention back to the fates _"**Well, apparently Hades' lackeys-"**_ lost in the Castle!", as the popped the Past Fate on eack word and then eye poped out, and the Present fate place it in her socket "We know!" _**"I NKOW, that you know, I've got**** it"** _I informed them, Hades added "You know they did that to me." I eyed him again.

_**"Okay here's the thing."** _I started **_"I have this plan to become Chife Elder of Pangira."_** then I turn back to them, _**"So these Keyblade Wealders, are they going to miss up my plans to get dominion, or what?"** _The Present Fate was considering on telling me, **_"Ladies is that a new look."_ **I commintted the Fates, but the Past Fate slapped the Present and the eye poped out, "Oh no you don't, not again, we not suppose to reveal the future." I saw the eye landed in Panic's hands who exclaimed "Ew, grosh!" and Panic kick the eye, I caught it **_"Ladies please, my fate,"_** I started to smooth talk and pulled off the hair from the eye and placed it in the Present Fate's hands**_ "And the fate of my allies are in your lovely hands."_** and the Present went "Aw-w-w." then the Past Fate give in the said "Oh, alright." the Present Fate open hers hands and the eye began to ascend and turned into a sphere.

* * *

><p>The Present Fate beagn "In two weeks, precisely, Pangira's current Chife Elder will suffer fatal heart attack." in the image I saw the current Chife Elder Dinosaur collapsing in front an infant Dinosaur, <strong><em>"Well, that's one less proplem I have to sort out." <em>**then the Past fate continues "An election for the next Chife Elder will take place." then in the image I saw one of the candidate danceing, I heard Mr. Ashland saying "That's Earl Sinclair." then Future fate continues from there "And you shall win the seat as the new Chife Elder of Pangira." **_"Good." _**I said as I see in the sphere Earl on my right side of the candidate stand trying to find the opening of the curtains, and on the other side is another candidate being restrainted by other Dinosaurs and Ashland stating "That Mr. Richfield.", and with myself in between of the two candidates grinning, "Send out prepagandas, falsely mark the heroes as enemies, to all worlds and convincing the majority to support you and your organization." Then the image changed and I saw an female Dinosaur. since I can read lips, I can tell she was saying 'The Multi World Govenment bill has been passed.' and the crowd cheered as if it was the best thing ever for them, _**"Excellent!" **_the Present fate then continues "Their supports will give you immence, and making you unstoppible." Then I saw myself grabbing Sora by the throat, with me glowing with darkness, and the Past fate says "And you Osaka will rule ALL!" I saw myself standing in between all world throw my arm in the air triumphantly.

**_"ALRIGHT, EVIL RULES!" _**I exclaimed, while all the other member cheering, doing their own thing and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Pete high-fiving each other, "Word of caution in this tell." This recaught my attention **_"Wait, what now?" _**the present fate continues "Should the Heroes continue to live and fight, they will turn two members against you, and should the second speak up he'll turn the better part of the supporters against you, and have them see for what for who really are, and one out of three you will fail." then they spined around the sphere, vanishing into it laugthing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"WHAT?"<em> **I brust in anger and releaseing darkness, I snarled, then, _**"Okay, I'm cool, I'm fine."** _ I calmed down, _**"Well, fortunately there is a solution to this."** _I said **"****I've**_** created by fusing Heartlesses and Nobodies have together." **_Then Pete spoke up "Excuse me." I then replies _**"What is it Pete?"**_ Pete questioned "How is that possible, if you fuse a Heartless and a Nobody, won't it make them whole?" I replied to Pete's question looking at him _**"Well, yes and no, you see if you fuse a Heartless from one persona and a Nobody from another, you get something that's half existing and also half non-existing, this is what I call a 'Hollowness' these creatures are existing shells filled with nothing, they literally have hollow hearts."**_ Then I walk to the right side of the room then says _**"Allow me to demonstrate, Maleficent I'll need three of you minions, two Pigs, and one bird."**_

Then I turned the minions into Heartlesses and Nobodies, in the basement of this Castle, there is a machine that make this poosible and it is operating, pumping, electrocuting, and resonating darkness. The Heartless from the Bird, and the Nobody from the first Pig started to blend together creating a cross of a Shadow and a Dusk forming a Shade, it had a body like an Dusk but black with silver trimmings, it had yellow eyes. The bird's Assassin fused with the first Pig's Neo-Shadow creating a Neo-Assassin it is grayish black, have rigid blades for arms, legs and antennas, and a head of a Assassins, and yellow eyes like the Neo-Shadow but for the second Pig it's heartless and nobody since they're from the same Persona they were restored the original state, reforming the Pig.

_**"As you can see the Bird's Heartless that was fused with the first Pig's Nobody, has created an Hollowness, a same result for the Bird's Nobody and the Pig's Heartless, but for the second Pig's Heartless and Nobody he was restored to his original state he was in before, because they werefrom the same persona."**_ I said towards my comrades, and then he warns them _**"If you must fuse the two, make sure the two are from different sources especially if you use **__'_fuse all'_**, or it will the same result as for the second Pig."** _I went to my throne and sat _**"And now to demonstrate to the enemies as I have demonstrated to you."** _Forming a Dark Sphere in the middle of the Throne Room displaying our enemies trainning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Destiny's World, Destiny Island, and the Papua Fruit Tree)<strong>_

_**Riku's P.O.V.:**_

I, Sora, and Kairi were all training then out of nowhere the Heartless and the Nobodies appeared there are five Shadows, five Dusks, two Neo-Shadows, two Assassins, five Creepers, and five Soliders they started their assault, "Okay everyone! Let's see if we still have our game!" I yelled, The Heartless and the Nobodies charged at us, Sora starts attacking the 5 Creepers, and 5 Soldiers at the center, I was attacking the 2 Neo-Shadows on the left, and Kairi 5 Dusks and 5 Shadows on the right, she uses reversal on the Dusk, confusing it and some Creepers as well and she hit them, and Sora performed Sonic Blade destroying 3 of the Creepers leaving 2 more, and 2 of the Soldiers, I did the same with my set destorying another Soldier there are **_two_** _**Creepers**_, **_two_** _**Soliders**_ left, and I hit an Assassin, and Kairi destroyed the Dusk which there is 4 more, Kairi then use Voryex on the Shadows destorying an Shadow with 4 more, Sora and I Preformed Sonic Blades hit them with every dash destorying the last of shadows and the Dusks.

And the Assassin borrow into the ground, Kairi dodge evading a slash from an Assassin and she did a strike blade hitting it and some Neo-Shadows which dive into the ground and the peddle of darkness move under me, another under Sora, and one other went under Kairi, it jumped out and we grab the Creepers that turned into spears and destory one Neo-Shadow, and one Assassin, the last Assassin is about to self-destuct but I grabbed it and threw it at the last of the Enemies, so we thought two more Assassins appeared with two Neo-Shadows, three Creepers with three Soliders, and three Dusks with three Shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(back at the Dark Castle)<strong>_

_**Dr. Doofenshmirtz's P.O.V.:**_

I was watching our Nemesis fighting our Heartless and Nobody, I was getting eger "Come on! Come on! Fused the Heartslesses with the Nobodies I what to see the look on their faces!" I said, laughing "eh, eh, eh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah!" I paused "Uug, I've become my Mother." I groaned awkwardly. _**(Back at the Islands)**_

Watching the Sphere with the Nemesis just stood there in confusion of what's happening to the our Dark Army started to merge together "What, what's happening?" the girl named Kairi asked, The Creepers merged with Soldiers becoming 3 Soldier-Creeps, others 3 Shades and 2 Neo-Assassins, the silver haired one named Riku then said in shook "D-d-did they… just fused." Kairi then "Yes, yes they did." The Neo-Assassin begins by diving under the sand they swung their blades at the Nemesis, then the Neo-Assassins jump up and back down under the sand and jump out under them, Soldier-Creeps which have a helmet like the Creepers they are opened with yellow eyes showing, torso like the Soldiers, arms and legs like the Creepers, claws like the soldiers, they straights their arms into two directions three times longer as original length and swept, the Nemesis then dodge under the arms, then the Solider-Creeps' arms retracted, Soldier-Creeps preforms Tornado, the Shades then attacked Kairi, but she uses Reversal, she performed a combo on on,e then it shattered like if you swing at thin vase breaking it shards flying everywhere, then the shards disintegrated. The Neo-Assassin next to the tree then uses self-destruct Riku grab it throws it at the Shades when it exploded with shades blown everywhere, the party uses Sonic-Blade on the remaining Solider-Creeps, shattering the last of the Army! "N-O-O-O-O!" Pain and Panic and scared as if frustration is going to be taken out on them "This battle's not over, ocserve."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sora's P.O.V.:<em>**

After the last of the Hybreds are defeated, just when we about to relax, a Darkside immerges anlong with a Twilight Thorn "Oh, this is not good." commented Riku. The Darkside started by punching the ground makeing a dark pool, shadows are jumping out, I attack the Shadows while Riku ran up the arm attack the head Kairi attacks the Twilight Thorn, then I switch over to the Twilight Thron, I use Aerial Sweep after a couple of hits on the Twilight Thron, they started to merge they become a I Silver Lining with the body and beard of the Darkside, arms and lags straps of the Twilight Thron, the whole area chages into stain glass like arena, with the image of the my friends, Where are Riku and Kairi? Not again, I alone in this battle, it wanted to fight me alone. The Silver Lining started with trapping me, it stretch its head looking at me it tries to Combo Punch thme, but I broke free and hit the Silver Lining, but then it grab and toss me up, then the I used Lunarsault to bash it on the head, it got fell back and off the edge, I fell on my backs, I got up walk to the end, then the Arena tilts, I fell off the the Arena Falling towards the Twilight Ball, then I used Break Raid, then the ball exploded it fell on the ground.

I start to swing at the head then used Sonic Blade, dashing at it five times, then used Ars Arcanum, then it got up on its feet again, it then uses Thorn Beam, I used reversal to evade them, the it uses Ultimate Beam, the waves are flying around, I used Electric Wave to ride the waves and attack the head, I used Aerial Aerial Sweep, dashing at it five times, then the Silver Lining than got on its knees and it releases energy Sphere from its Chest like the Darkside, several of them flew me, I hit the spheres refecting thme back, then the two hands started to glow then it places it head near the ground, slam the hands on both side of the Ground, Shades, Dusks, Shadows, Creepers, and soldier-Creeps appeared, I attack the Head while fighting the Hollowness, Heartlesses, and Nobodies, the I used Reversal and attack the Shadow, ones the others are gone the silver Lining got back to its feet again.

It uses one and two handed sweep, then it traped me again it tries to punch me, but like before I used key counter, then the Giant Hollowness fell of, then it uses Twilight Ball, but I used Raid Breaker, it fell on the Gruond, I attack it, then it got back to its feet, then the Head starts to crack then the whole Hollowness is cracking then it fell apart like a large glass statue, with large shards crashing to the ground which cause the Arena to shattered then the fall, then when the darkness lifted, I'm are back at the Islands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I hope you like the first Chapter of my Fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts, I hope you like the Villains I Pick out for this. I will be working two stories at once, Please Review... until next time shadowayn is out... Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Already Conquered World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any Movies, any Final Fantasy games and their elements (i.e. Characters, Places, music, etc.) Disney and Square-Enix does.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I finally got this Chapter by the time this is read I'll be working on my other Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong>_ King Mickey with the Gummis-Ship arrives, they travel to Twilight Town. When they arrived at Twilight Town, they found out that it was taken over by one of the members of this new organization.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Already conquered world<p>

_**Kairi's P.O.V.:**_

After the two merged together, it and Sora desappeared, after a while Sora came back "Sora" I exclaimed "You're back." I ran to imprase him "I alright Kairi." then Gummi-Ship came hovering by the small island, "Oh, great timing!" Riku said sarcastically, "Hey, Sora! Hey, Riku! Hey, Kairi!" greeted Goofy, "Sorry we took so long." Said King Mickey "We would have come sooner, but the roads between worlds was long." Sora and I greeted them "Hey, everyone!" Mickey then said "Are you all ready for this Journey!" Sora said "Sure we are." the party enter the Gummi-Ship, and then the Gummi-Ship lifted up and blast off into Outer World.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back at the Dark Castle)<strong>_

_**Dr. Doofenshmirtz's P.O.V.:**_

After the last Hollowness was taken down I yelled "Curse you Sora and others!"_** "Calm yourself, Doofenshmirtz." **_Osaka ordered,_** "Soon we'll have them defeated." **_Stated Osaka _**"And you will have your chance, the Keyblade wealders will have to go to **Twilight town**, they will be surprise."**_ Said Osaka_** "And now dismiss, and return into your world." **_I said "Okay, I think I'll draft some of my populist, and by 'draft' I mean turn some of them into heartless and Nobodies." Osaka says _**"You do that."**_

_**Osaka's P.O.V.:**_

After all the other open their Dark Colliders into their Worlds. Then I stated _**"Soon all will knell before me, and I shall be high Emperor of all."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(World Map)<strong>_

_**No Ones' P.O.V.:**_

"Okay, Yen-Sid, will be expecting us, the roads has become more treacherous, and they are the reason that we took show long." King Mickey Said, "Can I fly? It's been awhile, since I did." Sora asked, "Sora, I haven't drive, yet." Riku stated, "Hey, how about me, I haven't ether." Kairi said, "Yeah, Maybe Kairi could go first, ah-yuk." Goofy said. "Hey, I'm the Pilot!" Donald stated, "Come, how about lady's first?" Mickey said, they agreed, so Kairi took the Pilot seat, and Riku took the Co-Pilot seat since he hasn't done it before. "Okay, Kairi see that monitor?" On it there was a small ring between it was their world with their **Island** on top, a town beside the Island and an city on the bottom of the globe and a valley on the side, the world has little Spheres floating around it, it is actually the Final Fantasy X world. Leading down south and curving to the left to a larger ring, it has four world three is block off, the line is intersecting between Twilight Town in the north which has a clock tower on top, and a Hill on the bottom, and it had a Town around the sides.

And to the East was **Disney Kingdom**, with the Castle on top and a Town around it, Kairi seeing the display and answered Mickey's question "yeah, I see it." Mickey replied "Good, the Gummi-Ship has a Simi-Automatic Pilot, meaning you can select you destination and it will fly there, but you can alter the path by steering it, put it will still follow the road, unless you change to a different path, then it will follow that, but for our first destination is **Twilight Town** we will use the Magic Train to go to the **Mysterious Tower**." Riku said eagerly has his hand on the wheel "Okay, enough of the tutorials, I think it pretty much straight forward from here." Then Mickey says "Okay, then let's Blast away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Treacherous Cavern)<strong>_

The Gummi-Ship starts to move forward, Donald hit the player and it played "Blast Away! Level I" the road curves to the right, but there was an obstacles in the path, a cliff fragment cause them to have to fly down into a gorge, there was a cave, they fly into it they was enemy crafts, two sets of seven Knight Heads came the sides, the Gummi-Ship fires missiles at the Knight Heads, some of them been destroyed, the heroes fires the Gatling Guns at them, they maneuver though the enemies' fires, they gone to a wide open cavern, Cyclops moved in and fired their Missiles at the Gummi-Ship, they dodge spin to the left, and right while firing all weapons rapidly, destroying the flock of enemies.

Then came Hex Rings a group of five while they cave going up a vertical cave with a light at the end, they fired their laser rings at the G-Ship, which destroyed the Hex Rings. A flock of bombers came from behind them, then the G-Ships turned the weapon to face them and destroyed them, Shields came out of nowhere and attacked, then they flew passed then it turn back forward then fired at them from behind shot, then a red group of Phoenixes flew into site, the fired the seeker lasers at the G-Ship it dodged rolling out of the way, continuing to fire rapidly destroying the Phoenixes, then a New Enemy ship was waiting for them to come out of the hole.

The road then turned into two Directions to the left and right, they turn to the right once on the road there was a wall on one side and a cliff on the other, the ship that was waiting, then came behind them then cut in front, the ship looked like a cross of Driller and a Spider it was a Hollowness Spi-drill, So the Heroes has to aim for the arms, Hunter-Phoenix grab the G-Ship and spawned, G-Ship rotated the Weapons aimed for the Hunter-Phoenix Bombs while the Spi-drill fires laser at the Ship, once all four Bombs been destroyed they aim at the Hunter-Phoenix, once they destroyed it, they turn to the Spi-Drill, and destroyed the limbs and then came U.F.O.s, but that group been taken out, they destroyed the Spi-Drill, then the finally reached **Twilight Town** which looked the same as before, but the only different was it had odd robots flying around it, the Gummi-Ship then Stop, noticing the changes "Wait, What happened to **Twilight Town**?" Sora asked, Mickey answered "I Don't Know, we have to check it out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Twilight Town)<strong>_

_**Kairi's P.O.V.:**_

We appeared on the Sunset Hill,we noticed a major change in Twilight Town the buildings were green, purple and some red, it was not twilight colors anymore, we Notice a blimp that resembles a man with an eye-patch with a scar going over it flying by, on it Riku read "**OBEY**…" the word went up replaced with"…**Heinz Doofenshmirtz**…" the word changed again "…**Your Leader**?" I can't believe this the Villains already had a head start, Sora asked "How did this all happen, we only just started and they already took over a World…" a train went through a tunnel under the hill with sound of a man Growling, the Buildings are fenced up with brick and iron walls "I hope Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the others are alright." I said, "Don't worry, I'm sure the fellas are all just fine, Ah-yuk." Goofy said to ease me, "Let's not just stand here; we have to see Master Yen-San." Donald said.

We walk down the path and entered the Sunset Terrace, we walked to and down the steps, then the run across the small bridge, the entrance to the Tunnelway on the left was block with a gate, we went to to the right next to the underpass, we saw a Heartless, it looks like the Silver Rocks, Crimson Jazz and others like them, but the body was Purple with Green trimming, it had one yellow in the middle, when it spot them like the Silver Rocks it shapeshift into a red sphere that like looks like an alarm, blaring like one too, red spot-lights flashing and spinning verities of direction, in the middle of red sphere was the yellow eye with a spotlight flashing purple and green shadowing on us, and shooting a dark pillar into the sky like a flare, the blaring was loud and annoying, then floating robots with red single triangular eyes coming from out from the corners, one with a robotic man head with a grin and orange hair asked "Please, show us you papers." Then the head shifts into a menacing robot head like others', then demanded "Show us your papers or be destroy." Then it fired a laser at Sora who Dodge out of the way.

Sora asked "What are these things!" Riku retorted "I don't know! But destroy that Heartless because it's attracting these Robots!" while hitting one of the Robots, Mickey attacked the Robot in the head with a few swings, then the Robot's head fell off, then Mickey suggested "Try aiming for the head!" I was using Sonic Blade on a couple "Our Abilities works just as well!" Sora uses Aerial Sweep and going for the heads destroying each one, Donald and Goofy aimed for the Heartless, Donald did thunder, ice, and then Fire, Goofy uses Goofy Tornado hit some Robots, and couple hits on the Heartless, Sora did the Stike Raid on it, then the Heartless evaporated with the heart floating up, Riku got hit but then he did recovered then dash at the Robot, the body of the Robot got damaged, the Robots then came crashing down.

Sora, Donald and Goory uses Trinity first they use Break to hit a Robot rapidly, then Major drive, throwing shields at the Robots, then Ultima which takes a lot of energy from the Robot, finally they use Combo Start, which Sora points his Keyblade into the air, Donald did the same with his staff, then Goofy with his Shield creating a bright light ring in the center drawing in the remaining attacking Robots damaging them, then the ring exploded taking the Robots out. "Man, let's try to avoid those Robots, and that kind of heartless." Riku said, and then we heard a voice saying "Those Robots are called Normbots, and the Heartless was called Dark Alarm, those things are very annoying."

_**Sora's P.O.V.:**_

We turned around and saw the one who was talking is no other than Seifer. He pulled out his sword which it looks like Leon's, a cross of a Gun and a Sword he fired and Headshot a Normbot, it came crashing down. He is now 5 years older since we last met of course, he had his blown hair, had his black vest with white trimmings, but his belly was covered, he had a black drench long coat, black pants and black shoes and gloves, "Okay, guys come with me to the Tunnelway." The gate was open this time, "So Seifer, what the world happen here?" Sora asked.

"_Doofenshmirtz_ happened." Fuu said bitterly, then we looked at Fuu with some difference to her appearance she's wearing black sleeveless shirt and had a shoulder pad on her right side, her right arm is limp, she's wearing black pants with gray boots and she's hold a blue chakram, but the major difference was that she had an eye-patch on her right side, "Fuu, what happened to you?" I asked in shock, she replied "Again, Doofenshmirtz." "Who is this Doofenshircks?" Goofy asked "'Doofenshmirtz'." Donald corrected him.

"He had his own world to have power over, but he wanted to expand his dictatorship to other worlds, He has also drafted some Civilians, Y'know?" said Rai a tan muscular man with black hair, wearing black pants with a red rope as a belt, black shoes, and a black vest showing his muscles wearing a red and orange necklace, and a bandage around his wrist, he's holding a long wooden staff, "Draft?" Goofy questioned "It is his way of saying 'turning Civilians into Heartless and Nobodies' Y'know?" Rai said, "When the Heartless, Nobodies, and _Normbots_ came from Dark Colliders and invaded our world, everything changed… I'll tell you more when we're in the Tunnels."

* * *

><p>When we entered the tunnels, we went to the opened area with waterway, Seifer told us "When that Heinz Doofenshmirtz came to our world he uses those Heartless and Nobodies, Normbots, he became our Dictator, he forces some people to work at the <strong>Factory<strong>, to build more Normbots, until the costuction of the twilight town Factory is complete, then they work there." Donald asked "Where is this **Factory**?" Seifer replied with anger in his voice "The residence gets transferred to the factory by a Dual-World Train which takes them to **his world** to work hard labor and transported back to this world when their shifts are over, the **Twilight Town Factory** is under constuction, he also forces everyone to wear Dooferalls?" "Dooferalls" Donald asked, Seifer replied "Don't ask, and as I was saying, some are forced to work as delivery staffs, we don't have any say in the matter on what jobs we get, basically he took away all of our freedom, he even place the to be curfew at 3:30 p.m. Tri-State area eastern central time, which is noon at Twilight Town Eastern time, and our home are finced with brick walls and iron bars, and most of the our world is in his our twisted image, and if we want to go to places we have to have papers on us, stating we have the Supreme Emperor' approval. One way or the _other_ He'll be taken down, ether by us or his world's Resistance."

After hearing what Seifer said about the new Ruler, I remark "That's terrible, there has to be something we can do." Seifer walk pass us and turn around and said "There is, but you will have to go to his world to help Tri-State Area Resistance to bring him down, once he loses his power over his world, he'll also lose his Power over this World." Mickey put a converting hand on me saying "Sora, I know you what to help, but I don't think we are ready to take him on just yet, we will have to work our way up to him. Be sides we still need to get to master Yen-San's to get more information on this new organization." Riku then stated "Mickey is right, we can't just rush in Keyblades swinging." Rai informed them "There is a Purple Train at the Station Plaza, Y'Know?" Kairi then said "Okay, then we need to get going, right now." Seifer then informed them "Hayner is at his Usual Spot with his Group, they will help you get pass the security."

we went upstairs to the Underground Concourse, then we went to the left up the steps, then run into two Dusks, three Shadows, Assassins, we used reversal to confuse them, Sonic Blade hitting the Dusks, and hitting them several times, the Assassin dive underground, they swing at me, I block the attack and they bounce out of the ground, Kairi destroyed some Shadow and Dusks, then others become Shades, Donald uses all sort of spells, and Goofy uses Goofy Bash, then Riku grab the Assassin and threw it at the Shades taking them out with the Assassin when it self-destuct, we Continue up the Stairs and destroyed the last Shade, then near the exit appeared two Armored Knights and two Samurais, I collided my Keyblade with the Samurai's Sword, Riku with the Armored Knight, Kairi performed Vortex spinning hittting the surruonding enemies.

We Dodged out of the way of their attack, she performed Sonic Blade dashing at the Enemies and destroyed the Knight it evaporated the heart floating up, Kairi and the Samurai enter Duel Stance, she was the faster destroying the Samurai, while Sora was fighting the first Samurai and Riku with the Armored Knight, the Heartless and Nobody then merged becoming an Armored Samurai with the helmet, robe sleeves and coloring of the Samurai, and the Knight's shoulder pads and armored lags, it sword is a cross of the both, it draw slash us, Riku and I was hit they recovered and dash back at it, Donald then heal us with crue, the Hollowness, Horizontal slash at Kairi who blocked, Donald and Goofy attack the Enemy, then it slashes us again, then it start Spinning, then Jump up and slam the sword to the ground, then dashed at us once more, then Donald, Goofy and I Performed Goofy Ram, we ran to the Hollowness damaging it, then when we finish the attack the Hollowness and I entered Duel Stance it move faster it Draw Slashed, but I recovered then dashed at the Armored Samurai, then Sonic Blade dashing at it three times shattering it.

* * *

><p>After the battle we went up the steps and entered the Back Ally, we got out and Saw another Dark Alarm Patrolling the Streets, I used Rapid Raid it shifted into a red Sphere and throw my Keyblade two more times it evaporated, Normbots went by not noticing us to the spot the Dark Alarm was looking around, then the heads shifted to a Robotic man head with orange metal hair, "Oh, well I guess it was a false alarm." They went their separate ways, one went up the steps to Market Street: Station Heights not noticing us, "Well, that was close, how about just sneaking behind them avoiding the spotlights." Riku said "Well, at least it worked, didn't it?" I replied to Riku's remark, then we head to the Usual Spot, and found Hayner, Pence, and Olette they were older but wearing the same yet different kind of clothing.<p>

_**Hayner's P.O.V.:**_

Setting we changed our spot, and place monitor, displaying the activities around twilight Town, I was wearing his black shirt with a line design of a skull and cross bone, and black army pants, wearing his gold 'X' chain around my neck, and had a Sword strapped the back of my belt, my shoulders was armored, noticing someone or something maybe that robotic Platypus of Doofenshmirtz's "Who's there?" I asked ready to draw mt Sword if necessary "It is just us, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." My good friend Sora answered, "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy." king Mickey finishes, "Oh, hey guys, so you're Riku, huh?" I asked, this is the first time I saw him I only heard of him from Sora and Kairi "Yes, yes I am." Riku conformed, my friend Pence who has black hair with a headband, and wearing black shirt with a white shadow of a dog with the words "dog**STREET**", black levis, black shoes, who said "Sora been telling us that he was looking for you and Kairi, it's good that he finally did. So how are you doing?" Goofy than Answered "We're going fine, ah-yuk, so how are you?" Pence and I fell downcast, because of what happened to Twilight Town.

Donald said "Goofy, what can of question is that?" I then answered sarcastically "Well, despite the new form of government, we're doing just fine." Olette who's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants and black and white shoes, Olette then said "Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz outlawed summer when he took over Twilight Town." Sora then remarked "That's terrible, guys." Pence who was usually laid back, but since we lost our freedom, we have to resist the New Emperor, and get our Freedom back, Pence then said "Tell us about it." Hayner said "Seifer place me in charge of the North area, while he is at the South area, and now we have to fight for our freedom, Seifer told me to help you guys to get pass the security near at the Station Plaza, Pence will hack into the cameras and inform us about the situation of our surroundings, once we get you to the train, you are on your own 'til you came back here then we could use some help, but for now we'll help you." I wish I could help them but I have to stay here and pretect my Local friends from these Normbots.

_**Riku's P.O.V.:**_

"Great, thanks guys." Sora said, Hayner said "No problem, Guys." we exited the Usual Spot, Hayner lead us to the right and down the steps to the Sandlot, but when we got there, other than an open space there is a huge statue of a man with one eye and a eye patch with a scar going over it who I firgue is this Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz on a Rhino with a shield with the words "ME" on it, "Man, he really mess up Twilight Town." I stated "Tell me something I don't Know." Hayner replied, Pence voice is heard in Hayner's earpiece "Wait! there is a Heartless coming around the corner." Then they saw a Dark Alarm Patrolling, it looked both ways before turning around going to the west side of the Sandlot, Hayner put his finger on the earpiece and said into it "Good call Pence, we don't need it to call any Normbots to pester us." before we headed to the Market Street: Tram Common, then went left on one of the building where the help wanted poster use to be, there was a New Poster which said:

* * *

><p><em><strong>ATTENTION TWILIGHT TOWN RESIDENCE:<strong>_

_**You are now UNDER the Power of Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz,  
><strong>__**At the age of 18 and older, you will be force to work at these jobs areas:**_

_**The Factory, take the Dual-World Train for transport to the Tri-State Area, until the Twilight Town Factory is up and running,**_

_**Taxi Drivers,**_

_**Conductors, ether at the Sunset Station or the Station Plaza,**_

_**Constucting staff,**_

_**Clean up staffs,**_

_**And more other jobs I will force you to work at.**_

_**You have no say in the matter, only I HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ the Supreme Emperor of you miserable lives have the say so and I say whatever job I give you which will be paying very low, "why?" You may ask, BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT WHY!**_

_**And to let you know all prices and tax will be high.**_

_**OBEY THESE FOLLOWING LAWS:**_

_**DO NOT BE OUT IN THE STREETS WITHOUT PROPER PAPERS, IF THE NORMBOTS CATCHES YOU WITHOUT THEM, OR YOU DON'T SHOW THE PAPERS THEY'LL DESTROYED YOU!**_

_**DON'T MAKE LOUD NOISES UNLESS IT'S ON DOOFENSDAY, OR THE NORMBOTS WILL HEAR YOU AND IF YOU DON'T QUITE DOWN YOU'LL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE TRI-STATE AREA PRISON BY THE DUAL-WORLD PRISON TRAIN!**_

_**DON'T BE LATE TO WORK OR YOU'LL BE TERMINATED AND BY "TERMINATED" OF COUSE I MEAN NOT JUST LOSE YOUR JOBS, BUT ALSO LOSE YOUR LIFE!**_

_**OBEY ALL THAT I SAY AND ALSO ALL OF THE OTHER MEMBERS OF:**_

_**(V.E.M.U.C.E.D.) **_

_**V**illainous_

_**E**vildoers_

_**M**ulishly_

_**U**nited for_

_**C**orruption and_

_**E**ternal_

_**D**arkness._

_**IF YOU DON'T,**_

_**YOU WILL BE MARKED FOR TREASON AND SENTENCED WITH THE FOLLOWING:**_

_**TRANSPORTED TO THE TRI-STATE AREA AND FEED TO THE GOOZIM,  
><strong>__**OR BE PLACE IN MY CRAZY CO-MEMBER CRAZCY-MOUR'S SCHEME,  
><strong>__**OR BE GIVEN TO ANY OF THE OTHER MEMBER AND THEY'LL DO WHAT THEY SEEM FIT TO DO TO YOU.**_

_DRAFT NOTICE__**:**_

_**WE MAY OR WILL DRAFT ANY OF YOU TO OUR DARK ARMY, AND BY "DRAFT" I MEAN "TURN YOU INTO A HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES".**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No one's P.O.V.:<em>**

After Sora read the Poster, Hayner said sarcastically "Those are great laws, aren't they?" Riku said "Man this guy is a real heavy Dictator." Pence said "let's just get you to your Train." So they headed to the Station Heights they head up the hill, sneaking past the Dark Alarms, and then the Party encountered a group of Heartless, Hollowness, and Nobodies on the top of hill, and they also encountered Normbots, and to make it worst the Dark Alarm has shifted into a red Sphere, signaling for more Normbots.

Hayner pulled out his Sword from the chive, slashes at the Shadows, Sora Attacks the Neo-Shadows, Kairi attacks the Soldiers, Riku attacks the Normbots, the Neo-Shadow sank into a dark pool then jump out of under Riku who Dodge out of the way, then Perform a Combo, on the Neo-Shadow then the Normbot, Sora uses Sonic Blade on the Shadows, and Dusks Donald use Fire Defense which is fire spinning around Donald, burning the surrounding enemies, Hayner since his sword was designed to cut though metal slashes at the Normbot, a group of Normbots attacked Sora then he guard with his Keyblade, then he counterattacked, then uses Ars Arcanum swing several of times, Riku Blitz on his target, Sora uses the last couple of combos on the annoying Dark Alarm, Hayner beheading the Normbots which who said "Who wants to play lawn darts?" they look at each over after those last words of the robot.

The Keyblade Welders uses Trinity Limit, back to back to back, they spanned drawing in and damaging the remaining enemies, they jump up facing each other, and creating a spinning vortex with their Keyblades, then to do combos consantly hit the Normbots, then they slammed the Keyblade to the ground make a pillar of explosion engulfing the Vortex with the Enemies destroying most of them, and a Twilight Hole open sucking the weaker ones, and closes, with one Normbot left, Hayner Slashes at it, "Whoa!" Hayner Exclaimed "That was some move." Sora then said "Gee, I hope we don't have to get into a battle with a powerful Enemy." Riku Commented "With our luck we will." Hayner the replied "Don't jinx it Guys."

**_Platyborg's P.O.V.:_**

I'm standing on the Balcony below the clock on the Tower, I saw our Nemesis with heading their way to the front door to the Train Station on the lower level with Hayner a member of the Twilight Town resistance heading their way to the front door to the Train Station on the lower level of the Tower, since Master Doofenshmirtz joined Osaka's Organization My master has to take orders from him and Osaka ordered him to order me to wait here for our Nemesis to come then attack, I expanded my retractible wing and blast off and landed in fighting position right between the party and the Entrance to the Train Station, the one with spiky hair one named Sora asked "Is that a Cyborg Platypus?" "yes, yes he is." Hayner answered and pointed his sword at me "That's Perry the Platyborg!" glaring at me I turn my right paw into a blaster at them they dodged the blast, I changed my blaster back into a paw and ran towards the Mouse who's holding his Keyblade, I swung my spike tail at him, he dodged out of the way, Sora dashed at me, I flew out of the way, I flew out of the area and turn back around and blast my blaster at the our Nemesis.

They dodged, well some of them the tall dog one was hit, "Goofy!" they all exclaimed "Are you alright?" asked the silver hair one "I'm okay, Riku." said the one named Goofy, Riku cast cure on him, I slammed the ground creating a crater and a shockwave hitting them, they on the ground injured, I grinned evilly and turned my feet paw in to a mace and began to spin it heading my way to the Duck, then I heard "Stop." from the girl, then the next thing I know I felt like I was pounded, and felt like I was frozen, feeling pain in my body, I fell on my knees retracting my mace and switched back to a paw placing it on my knees, I think I should request to be made immune to time related spells, well except for haste, but I'm not defeated yet, I blast off, and then turn around to ram the Mouse, I tackaled him "King Mickey." I heard the Nemesis exclaimed.

"Thunder." yelled the Duck, I was stuck and a _strange thoughts_ flow in my mind for a second, as if something I long forgot, but the _Images_ come and gone and I shook it was properly nothing, I spinned with my spike, the Mouse called Mickey verily dodged, but just close enough for him to received a minor cut, but he still yelled from the pain, unfortunately for him Doofenshmirtz placed a hidden secret in my tail spike, injecting poison into his body, I grinned evilly as Mickey collapesed to the ground on his knees, the Duck and the Keyblade Welders cast cure, but Mickey still have Poison cousing though his body, Hayner swung his sword at me I dodged, I collided my spike with his sword, and he swung again, and I blast off and land behind him.

And the one named Goofy spanned and headed to me I blasted off, but he thrown his shield at me, and the princess jump in the air and dashed at me, I landed on the ground, and Sora did a powerful swing sticking me hard and push me back, I landed in my fighting position as I slid back and expand my wings and ram him then Sora and Donald grabbed Goofy, as if a battering ram and ran into me keep on battering me, each time they ran to me I was hit, but then I blast off and then turn back around again, and turned my paws into blasters flying past them, and firing two continuous lasers at them leaving a chard path each time I fly by, then I heard the tersorus "Stop!" The next thing I know, I crash landed and trumbled on the ground, and I blacked out for second _again I need to be made immune to Time related Spells!_ then when I come to, I saw them running into the Train Station, they are not going to escape on that train to the Mysterous Tower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mickey Mouse's P.O.V.:<em>**

I can't believe that Robot Platypus, poison me, we've gotta get Yen-San's Tower, he should have some stock, Riku pick me up because of the poison will corse faster, we ran up the stairs, with two glass pillars with Dark Alarms turning into blaring red alarms spheres with yellow spot light, Donald cast Thunder, but the top of the glass deflected the lighting, Sora exclaimed he got to get on that train, on the back of the train is another cart, the looks like carriers i think we might to use that to defend the train until we make our way to the Tower, we got on and the train starts to move, Hayner stayed behind "Hayner!" Sora yelled "You guys go I'll stall them." "But-" Sora started but was cut off with Hayner yelled "GO!"and I felt the poison cousing though my body, and I collapsed again.

**_Hayner's P.O.V.:_**

I saw the train entered the tunnels with the Normbots restarting me, THAT Platyborg: Perry chittered jumping up grabbing my ear piece and crushed it, I glared at him and he glared back and entered the tunnel chasing after the Party followed by the dark Army and some Normbots, and one of the Normbots said "Put him on the Dual-train to transport him to the **Tristate-Area." ** and the carry me to the Train, and then a blue chackram sliced the Normbots, I saw Sifer and Fufu, Rai, pence and Olette "Thanks guys." I said "Sora, and the others?" Seifer asked I replied "Yes, yes they did." "Good, then lets get out of here before Normbot arrive."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sora's P.O.V.:<em>**

I saw Mickey collapsed we rushed to his side, we saw Hayer fighting off the enemies but was restrained by Normbots as the train enter the tunnel, then a army of Wylms, Invisibles, Dragoons, and Normbot lead by that Platyborg, he blast at the train, causing damage to the Train, and also the Normbots, the Wylms land on the cargo cart, Kairi thrown her Keyblade at the Wylm and I cast stop on it and the cart lefted it behind, Donald cast Blizzard at the Enemies, and Goofy thrown his shield at them, the Dragoon jumped on the cargo and it swung its lance around, and it jump again, I learned it and air-droped creating a shockwave hit surrounding enemies damaging the train the train starts to catch on fire, and Donald cast blizzard on the fire to keep it from burning the train, then the Dragoons and the Invisible merged "Oh, come on!" retorted Riku we saw that Platyborg grinning.

They have wings and head like the Dragoons eyes and body like the Invisibles have, and and it was dark coloring, they jump on the cart and it impelled its sword/lance into the ground and disappeared and fire spinning Mickey with straggled to his feet I pick him up and jumped out of the way and I put him down and we getting closer to the light at the end of the Tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Platyborg's P.O.V.:<em>**

I saw the train getting closed to its goal I not going to let them get to that Tower, getting closer to the cargo and fired the wheel off it "Get into the Train!" exclaimed Riku, they got inside and smashed the joints and closed the door, we exited the tunnel and we were outside, and land on the tracks, there is not a trace of them or the train, I chittered angrily "They have escaped into another World!" I pounded my fist in to my palm, I point to the Town telling those Dum-Bots to go back to portal, they floated off, I dismissed the Soldiers of the Dark Army, they diapered into dark sphere and the spheres vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ I hope you like this chapter, Don't worry about mickey, I'm sure he'll be aright, well properly. Anyways, Please review, 'Til next time, shadowayn is out... peace! Oh and read the Jiminy's Journal below. _I'll do Jiminy's Journal at the end of each chapter, I hope I did a good job on it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiminy's Journal:<strong>_

_Characters:_

Sora:  
><em>A 19 year old boy, who is the chosen by the Keyblade and was the first of the three to become one, he is a brave young man. He saved the worlds several times and now he is once again on his journey with his friends.<em>

Riku:  
><em>A great friend to Sora, he was once reduced by the darkness, but was saved by his friend. He helped Sora vanish Xemnas and Xehanort.<em>

Kairi:  
><em>She is the 7<em>_th__ Prencess of light, she is also a Keyblade Welder, she started out as Sora's very close Friends, their relationship is getting closer and now they are a couple._

_Mickey:  
><em>_(Steamboat Willie-1928)_

_He is the King of Disney Kingdom. He was once Yen-San's Appendance and now himself a Keyblade Master._

Goofy:  
>(Mickey's Revue-1932)<p>

_He is the head of King Mickey's Royal Guard, he is an also a great friend of the three Keyblade Welders._

Donald Duck:  
>(The Wise Little Hen-1934)<p>

_The head of the King's Royal Wizards, a great friend of Mickey and the others Welders._

Seifer:  
>(Final Fantasy VIII-1999)<p>

_Head of the Twilight Resistance, he carries a Sword which is also a Gun, he was once in denial when Sora beat him over 10 times in the struggle match, and still said that Sora will not beat him in Struggle or brawl, he seems to have change since our last meeting._

Rai:  
>(Final Fantasy VIII-1999)<p>

_He is the muscles in the Twilight Resistance, he carries a long and hard wooden staff, and he has a habit of saying "Y'know?" at the end of each of his sentences._

Fuu (Fujin):  
>(Final Fantasy VIII-1999)<p>

_When the Normbot invaded Twilight Town, she received some injuries her arm was injured, and she lost her right eye, she's carrying a blue chakram mush like Axel's. She rarely says more than one or two words at a time._

Hayner:

_Seifer places him in charge of o the south division, he is also help in our Party, and he has a Sword so sharp it can cut though steel._

Pence:

_Before Twilight Town was conquered he was laid-back and easygoing, but things tend to change when your life drastically turned upside down._

Olette:

_Even though Seifer placed Hayner in charge of the North Deviation, but Hayner still takes advices from her, but with the new law in Twilight Town they aren't free to go shopping as she used to, she still mediate the boys' dispute, and still the sensible of the group._

* * *

><p><em><span>Enemies:<span>_

_Heartless:_

As we know these creatures come from darkness in people's hearts, they are attracted to the darkness, and use them to create more Heartlesses.

Shadows:

_These are the most common form of Heartless, they are not as strong by they are pain in a group._

Soldiers:

_Next to the Shadows, they are common as well, they are armored and it's hard for them sneak behind you because their armor is always clanking, they specialize in spinning attacks._

Neo-Shadows:

_It was unusual to face them this early in our Journey, they are more powerful than their weaker versions. They sometime sink into a pedal and jump at its targets._

Darksides:  
>(BOSS)<p>

_These are the first major Heartless Sora fought, they can blast energy Spheres from their chest, their weak spot is their head, that can slam their hand to the ground and summon Shadows._

Dark Alarm:

_These things are more of a patrol Unit. They do not fight, instead when they spot wonderors; they swift into a red sphere and single the informants around the Area, and show them where the ones they spotted are hiding, when they spot you get away quickly, if you can't, destroy it before hiding, because it will revile your hiding spot to other enemies._

Armored Knight:

_Easy to destroy when they are just one, the have low endurance, and the reaction is power full, but the strength increases when the amount of Knights increases._

* * *

><p><em>Nobodies:<em>

When someone with strong heart ether good or bad, the body left behind becomes a Nobody.

Dusk:

_These are the most common of Nobodies, they can get wrap up and confused when its targets preform reversal, they commonly fight alongside with creepers._

Creepers:

_These are the second most common, they shapeshift into varies weapons, they can form wing and fly towards its targets and attack._

Assassins:

_These are tricky form of Nobodies, the sink into the ground and attack it targets, they turn into Chakrams and attack, and they also self-destruct._

Twilight Thorn:  
>(BOSS)<p>

_These giant Nobodies can attack with it limbs and stay in one spot, they set out thorn beams at their targets, and can trap you but the restraints are easily broken, and they can stretch it each edge of the battle field, and summon Dusk and Creepers._

Samurai:

_A Powerful opponent with swords, and can deal a lot of damage on its target; they are not very rapid on attack which leaves them open to attack. The reaction is risky but get it right and they be defeated._

* * *

><p><em>Hollowness<em>_**:**_

It was unusual, these are Heartlesses, and Nobodies fused together, somehow someone has found a way to do this, its name is matching, it means empty shells. It is both existing and non-existing.

Shades:

_These are the combination of the two most commons, they have the same skill as the Dusk and Shadow, and also have the same weakness as the Dusk._

Soldier-Creeps:

_With the shapeshifting skills of a Creeper, the tactics of a Soldier, and some other skills these thing are a real pain, it strength its arm to an incurable length and attack its targets from long range._

Neo-Assassins:

_They have the skills of both Neo-Shadows and Assassins to dive into the ground, and the same attacks as both making them a foible foes._

Silver Lining:  
>(BOSS)<p>

_They have the same abilities as the Darksides and twilight Thorns, and the same weakness, they can summon Creepers, Duskes, Shades, Shadows, Solider-Creeps both ways._

Armored Samurai:

_They are just as strong as Samurais making them hard to destroy even there is just one, and have reactions of both Samurais and Armored Knights; they can also swarm in numbers as Knights does._

* * *

><p><em>Other Foes:<em>

These are enemies that are not of Darkness, but still a threat just the same.

Normbots:  
>(Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension-2011)<p>

_These robots have powerful weapons and its body is well armored. But the head is the most vulnerable to attacks an can instantly defeat it with one strong hit to the head._

Perry the Platyborg:  
>(Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension-2011)<br>(BOSS)

This evil Platypus Cyborg, is one of the toughest opponent, its able to retract his paw into various weapons, and have retractible wings for flying, and apparently a General of the Army of Normbots and also the Dark Army.


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing the Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any elements (Character, Places, Music, etc.) Disney and Square-Enix does, all other elements are own by Disney, and others are own by Square-Enix, only the OCs are mine, Hollowness idea I come up with that one.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took long, I was editing some parts in the other chapters, and I was working on my other Fanfiction: "Phineas Flynn the Badger," well anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> After narrowly escaping Platyborg on the Train, Mickey received only a minor cut from the spikes from Platyborg, but the spikes injected prison into him and need an antidote, and also need to learn about this new threat.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Knowing the enemy<p>

_**(Mysterious Tower)**_

_**Sora's P.O.V.:**_

We sighed in relief when we escaped from Platyborg and the Normbots, "Man that Cyborg Platypus is a hefty piece of work." I heard Riku said, Kairi looked out of the window saying "It's beautiful isn't it?' but our celebration was cut short when we looked at Mickey oh his knee, I think we Platyborg slashed at him, even though it was a minor cut, but I think it must have prisoned him some how. "We got to get help from Yen-Sid!" I stated, "Yeah." Donald said, and goofy running to Mickey "Your Majesty?" Mickey got up and replied, "I'll be fine guys." Then almost falling again, but Donald caught him "Thanks, Donald"

"We have to hurry." Kairi said, we exited the train kairi carrying ill Mickey in her arms, running up to the Tower then Shades and Solider-Creeps appeared in front the tower "Not Now." Riku exclaimed I swing my Keyblade at one of the Shade and exclaimed "Kairi take Mickey to the Tower!" "I'm already on it, Sora!" she replied I just hope Mickey will pull though, she run up the steps. Donald casted Thunder on the enemies, Goofy pinned and hit the surrounding enemies, Riku uses Sonic Blade and hit several of them, and I used reversal confusing the enemies, when we cleared the Enemies, we run up steps into the Tower, once inside, we made our way to the top of the Tower.

When we got there we saw Kairi, standing in front of the desk of Yen-Sid and also a man with black hair, blue eyes, black shirt with red straps, pant lags was tan the upper was dark gray, with a black belt with a gold Chaser simple, armored boots, on his left side, his shoulder was armored, he was wearing a black bracer with red, and gray glove, his name is Terra, once we defeated Xehanort, we had freed Terra, there standing next to him is a Woman with blue hair and eyes, black sleeveless shirt with purple straps connecting to a silver chaser medal, black short skirt, and a blue low cape with a white band around her waist, she is wearing black boots with silver feet piece, on her arms is a white shoulder-less sleeves, her name is Aqua, and a boy my age Ventus, apparently you don't age in suspended animation, he has blonde spike hair similar style mine, with like the other blue eyes, his vest was half white on the right side on the other half was black, under that vest is a gray button up shirt, he's wearing a greenish gold shoulder plate on his left shoulder, he look like he had a armor under his shirt, he is also wearing black pants with gray laggings with white stripe on both lags and wearing silver shoes with black tips and red linings and the top part of the shoes was gold colored.

"How is-" my question was cut off "He'll pull though, we just gave him an antidote." Yen-Sid answered, he's wearing a blue rope, and a blue wizard's hat with gold stars, "Good." I replied, and Mickey walk out healthy as ever, "Hey guys!" he greeted, "Mickey!" Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed, we all ran to him, "Yen-Cid gave us a set of Dozen Antidotes, just in case we need to use them." said Mickey, Yen-Sid began "Now that you all here, I need to inform more about this new theat." we turn to him and lesson "This organization as you know are mostly members that are already rulers to began with, such as Heinz Doofenshmirtz …" he waved his right hand and a image of a man in a black coat, gray pants, and black shoes, hand behind his back, brown hair, and with a scar going over his eye-patch on his left side, grinning evilly, and on his left side is that Platyborg who _almost_ killed Mickey, "…and others as Narissa, Jadis also know as the White Wicth , and Vayne Solider, nineteen others…" the image changed into one of a Man with black hair and some kind of armor with his arms raise up to his side standing between two women, one was in a white dress and holding a staff with crystal end wearing a white fur scarf around her neck she looks like she's from the similar a world same as _**Port Royal**_, and another women with black hair wearing silver crown, and a long bluish-purple dress, then the image disappeared "…but there are some I don't know of, some of them or just one may act as if he or she on your side." He folded his hands on his desk "So be careful, on your journey, because Osaka may as he did before turn the majority against all that's good, and against you, and lead the worlds into darkness." He look down closing his eyes "It disturbers me that there are some people who actually wants their lives to be controlled, and have no responsibility of the freedom of choosing, acting, believing, or even thinking for one self, they want someone like Osaka in power to do that for them."

And he looked back up, opening his eyes and stood up and with a more serious more so then usual "The more he has on his side, the more strength he gains." He sat back down "You must reveal his true intentions to all on his side, or all is lost." he close his eyes and open again, and stand back up and walked around the desk "You must prepare before you set out." He looked at Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua "Now as for you Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua, you will need some new magic." Flora, Fauna, and Marryweather appeared "Now come with us." Flora the fairy red said, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Ven gone into the room the close doors, we heard auguring in the room most like Flora and Marryweather are debating on which color to do, moments they came out, "Now like Sora, you are able to use Drive." "So about show us your Drive forms." I asked them "You'll see, but not now, you have to wait." answered Kairi, then I replied "Well, I'll like to see it.", and then Terra responded, "You just have to wait." After preparing we set out, before we go to our Gummi Ship Yen-Sid says, "Now you should set out on you Journey, I wish you a successful Journey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(World Map)<strong>_

_**Riku's POV:**_

A new image appeared on the Monitor a line from the Twilight Town Icon curves to another world Icon: **Radiant Garden**, between the two is a line curving northwest into another World: **Deep Space**, but it's faded, which means that road isn't open yet. "Okay Kairi." Sora began "Since you flew first, I think-" I cut him off "I should go, I didn't went yet." King Mickey then said, "Yeah Sora, he didn't fly yet, so it's only fair he gets to fly the Gummi Ship." Goofy Added "Mickey's right, Sora, yah-yuk." Donald then said "But he isn't certified." Then mickey said, "Then it's settled, Riku gets to go next." then Donald and Sora folded their arms mumbling to themself, "Aright!' I exclaimed I always wanted to fly this thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Cosmoses Cliffs)<strong>_

_**No Ones' POV:**_

The engines starts and they are on our way to Radiate Garden, the road curves to the left, a wall is on the left and on the right is a cliff with space with asteroids, and land fragments. We curved to the left follow the narrow path, ahead is a fleet of shields, they fired missiles at the Gummi Ship, Riku steered the Gummi Ship out of the way, and another Fleet of Enemies Mystic Flyers came around the corner, the others was manning the weapons fire the Gatling guns firing at the approaching Fleet destroying them, the Shields past them they turn the weapon around and fired at the shields in they heads and they exploded.

And they turn around, on the road between the space and the wall, there was a squadron of Tankers, they lock on them and fired the heat seeker missiles, and destroy some, and lock on the others and fired again destroying the rest of the Tankers, the Hex Ring came from the left side and facing them, the Hex Rings fired at the Gummi Ship, the ship dodged, and fired at the Hexes destroying them, then came five Shuttles, they're a new type of Heartless Shuttles, Dark Cursers they were black with blue trimmings, and had Jet like cockpits, and has wings curving from the back to the front of the Cursers, in the back is spiked, on the top and bottom of the spiked end was fins curving to the back their longer then the wing in the front, they did flips and fired missiles at the Ship, it dodged but the missiles turned back, and speed their way to the ship again, it dodged but hit by some, the Dark Cursers fired more missiles at the Ship, the party aims at the missiles lock on, they dodged the missile they have to lock on quickly and fired and destroy the missiles. But the Cursers kept firing more missiles which the Ship has to dodged, it'll be hard to aim for the Dark Cursers with the heat seekers, reliantly chasing the Ship, and the Cursers has anti-lock, and Bombers came in front of them, they turn to the front the Cursers move to the front as well, won't stop chasing the Gummi Ship 'til ether they or the Ship is destroyed.

The Bomber can't be locked on when they are near the Dark Cursers, the bombers crashed into the Gummi Ship and the Bomber exploded, the Phoenix came in fired their beams, the Ship dodged them firing rapidly, destroying one Dark Curser, and another and some Seeker Missiles and all the Phoenixes, yet others Dark Cursers still flipping and swerving dodging the bullets and missiles that the Gummi Ship is firing, and the Dark Cursers firing more Seeker Missiles, and dodged the missiles, the ships weapons turn to the left, the Cursers still in front of them, and two Drillers came from left and right, they trusted their Drill at the Ship and it dodged them. The Drillers are not close enough so the Gummi Ship can lock on, and continuously firing its missile on the Driller, well at the same time dodging the Seekers Missiles from the Dark Cursers, then the two was Destroyed then came two but red, then they cross a three-point intersection, the other road which is blocked off leads to another world.

Then some U.F.O.s came up behind them, after destroying the two red Drillers, the weapons turn to face the U.F.O.s lock-on to them and fired, and destroying some, and firing at the others, after destroying the U.F.O.s, they turn around to face the annoying Dark Cursers, and destroyed some Spiked Rollers, and the rest of the Dark Cursers, them came more there are dozens of knight heads, Grabblers and various of other smaller ones, three more Dark Cursers, but with red linings, after destroying the others, they aim at the Dark Cursers hitting them destroying two of them, which was hard to do, because they keep dodging almost every bullets and missiles.

Then the Dark Cursers move to the far right, and on the left came countless numbers of enemies, but all of them was destroyed by several beam, then up came a Hunter which grabbed the Gummi Ship, and began spinning causing major damage to the Gummi Ship which was firing missile and bullets at the head of the Hunter, the Ship lock-on the Hunter Bomb and the Hunter itself. The Bombers fired at the Ship and top of that the Remaining Dark Cursers was firing Missiles which continuously had to be dodged, after destroying the four Hunter Bombs the Hunter grabbed the Ship again and spun, after the Hunter was destroyed the Gummi Ship turns around and aimed at the Dark Curser on the right, after destroying several other Enemies eventually the Dark Curser is Destroyed.

Closing in on the Destination, a Dark Curser with Gold linings, with several Phoenixes the Ship dodge several attacks, after destroying the basic and the Red sets of the Phoenixes, an Gold Phoenix came and merged with the Gold Dark Curser become a Phoenix Curser it had a body of a Dark Curser and wings and head in a vertical position like a Phoenix. The Gummi Ship fires at the Phoenix Curser it warps to different positions each time it gets hit, then it warps to the front, where a group of Tankers, and Spiked Rollers after the group was destroyed, the Phoenix Cursers dodged like the Dark Cursers and fired beam that of the Phoenixes, and Phoenix Curser was hit and it warps to the back, the weapons turned to the back and several types of enemies was there, Grapplers, Knight heads, Phoenixes, Mystic Flyers, Hex Rings, and U.F.O.s after which are destroyed, the Gummi Ship try to hit the Phoenix Curser it keeps dodging, then it was it and warp to the front then finally destroyed.

Then a Gold Spider show up, the Gummi Ship dodged its attacks lock-on to the limbs one was destroyed, they are approaching the next World, then it attacks again while the Ship destroyed three more limbs while dodging attack and hit by one beam, the Ship is at critical, then the other two limbs the Spider itself was destroyed by the Gummi Ship which arrives at **Radiant Garden**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Radiant Garden)<strong>_

_**Sora's POV:**_

We appeared in the Market Place on the top area, we look around not seeing any trace of any Evil Dictator "At least they didn't take over this World" I stated, "Yet." Terra Added. "Hey, Fellas Looks like that they finish the reconstruction." Goofy pointed out to everyone, we walked down the steps, and gone into the square, and we head up the steps on the other side, then head right, then to the shop in it is a Moggle, the one that sells us items we walk up to it, "Kubo… I've haven't seen you for a while…Kubo." It said "Kubo… how long has it been... Kubo?" it asked "Kubo… five years...Kubo?" I replied "Yes, yes it's been a while." then it greeted "Kubo… how's my favorite customer…Kubo?" I replied "I'm doing fine." Then I asked "Where are Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" "Kubo… they return to Disney Kingdom...Kubo." it answered "Kubo… so want to synthesis and/or buy something...Kubo?" I answered "Sure." We gave him some items we've collected from the enemies we defeated so far and synthesized an Elixir and also an Antidote. Once an item been synthesized, it can be brought at the stock, so we brought Potions, Hi-Potions, Ethers, some Elixirs, and more Antidotes. "Kubo… thanks for your business, come back soon…Kubo."

After I finished buying and synthesized some items, we then head to the Alleyway has a circled area with a fountain in the middle, and on the right leads to garden side of the castle, straight ahead leads to the courtyard, there it a garden in the center on the right is a gate and the other side are stairs goes up to the castle, on the right leads to Underground Waterway, straight ahead leads to the Borough, we walk down the steps and we move to the center of the square, and we encounter two Bookmasters, three Crimson Jazzes, and two Morning Stars "Here we go again." stated Riku, "Let's make this quick."

Ven aims for the Bookmaster on the left with Aqua aiming for the Crimson Jazzes on the same side with Terra attacking the Morning Star, and I went after the Crimson Jazzes and the Morning Star on the right. Riku attacks the Crimson Jazz and the Bookmaster on the left and the rest Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy attack the Crimson Jazz in the middle, the Morning Star I'm fighting spin around like a top, while the Bookmaster cast Fire burst which cause spontaneous explosion on Riku, the Crimson set out Multiple Mines which all exploded the Jazz kick around and hit Kairi, no one does that to Kairi, I cast care healing her then Morning Star use Body pressed and I use bumped then I used Meteor Strike repeatedly slam him into the ground and hit the enemies destroying the Crimson Jazz which hurt Kairi, then the other Bookmaster Blizzard Shard which a shard from then shattered on Mickey, after I finished meteor Strike on the other Crimson Jazz, Riku did the same thing with the other Morning Star while the others attack the other Bookmaster, Goofy did Goofy bash on hit send it flying, and Donald cast Fire shooting out fire at hit, and Riku destroyed it with the Morning Stag Kairi aims for the Morning Star which I attacked, and it Spanned around then it use Body press, I bumped it and Kairi use Meteor Strike, and Mickey is doing the same thing to the other Morning Star.

We saw Terra, Aqua, and Ven fighting some Shades, Armored Samurais, and Soldier-Creeps; there are also Dancers and Surveillance Robots and a new type of Nobody it has turrets on its shoulders it had a faceless head with the Nobody insignia, it had no arms, but it has Discus with spike like fingers, it has a tail with what looks like a bracer near the end of its tail, it had series of spike like spine along its back, it's called a Twilight Security which fires two lasers at me, Terra preformed Rising Sun, destroying some Shades and Soldier-Creeps, Kairi entered a Dual Stance with one of the Armored Samurais and she got the first move, and shattered it, I saw a shadow silhouette of the Armored Samurai for a half of a second then it vanishes, Aqua grabs a Surveillance Robot and fires its laser at its own allies, destroying some of them as well.

I grabbed the Twilight Security by the tail and it shot laser destroying the more enemies and throw it at the last group destroying them, the Terra preformed Sonic Blade dashing at it five time then it shattered, once the fight was over, Borough, when we entered, Morning Stars appeared with Twilight Securities and a squad of Shades, Donald cast fire blasting at a Shade, Aqua an attack performed Magic Hour, she warped into light appearing over and slamming a Morning Star, she did the same attack on a Twilight Security then a Shade destroying it, and another Shade, and another twice, then on a second Morning Star, then the first Morning Star use body press, the Ven bumped it, then use Meteor Strike destroying the other Shades and the other Morning Star, Goofy used Goofy Tornado destroying it.

* * *

><p>We then head around the house, and we nearly entered Merlin's House, but a Bookmaster appeared with Dusks and Creepers, Terra did Reversal one of the Dusks, confusing it along with some Creepers, Kairi preformed Magic Hour, as did I hitting some Dusks, Creepers and we finished on the Bookmaster it cast Fire Guard with flames spinning around it, Donald cast Thunder destroying it, then we entered the House.<p>

We saw Squall Leonhart or as he prefers just 'Leon', "Hey, Leon!" I greeted "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy." Leon greeted back "It's been a while." He looks at Aqua, Terra, and Ven, "So who's your new friends guys?" Merlin answered "They're Aqua, Terra, and Ven." Then Leon replied with the question I was going to asked "You know them?" "Yes, yes I do." Merlin answered "I've meet them sixteen years ago, I've shown them **100 Acre Woods **once they've haven't changed a bit, literally." Aqua greeted "Nice to meet your acquaintance." "Pleasure's all mine." Leon greeted back while shaking Aqua's hands "So you guys are the ones I were told about." We turn our head to where we heard then voice, someone around my age with brown hair in a Jacket sitting at a computer where Cid usually sits at, he introduced himself "I'm Sam Flynn, my father: Kevin Flynn was the one who made the original ENCOM system, and as we all know Ansem the Wise made the Copy, after your last Journey before this, my father upgraded this version, he also made a computer program that is designed to make this a more prefect system, this Program's called: _Clu_."

"Okay, so where are Cid, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith?" Leon answered "They return to their original world: **Gaia**." I replied "Okay." Then Leon says "Meet me at Bailey, there is something I need to show you." heading to the door "There are some problems you'll need to see." We were about to follow him, but said "Before you go, I need to give you, a new spell." He waved his wand, and light form around us, well the ones that is able to cast spells, and then the light vanished, "So what did you give us?" Ven asked, "A new spells." Merlin answered "There are two categories. One is White Magic, and the other is Black Magic, the first are supportive spells like Cure for an example, the new spells I've given you are Nulling spells which are NulBlaze, NulShock, NulTide, and NulFrosts-" Riku asked him "Nulling Spells?" "I think they temporary Nulls the damages by curtain elemental spells." Kairi answered for Merlin who replied "Quite Right Kairi as I was saying, the others you'll acquire in the future are Esuna that'll negate negative effects like poison, confusion, etc."

"That's sound cool." I replied, "Wait, I'm not finish yet, there is also Life which is the next level after Curaga, and after that is Full-Life." Merlin continued "There is also time related spells: Haste and Slow; there is also Barrier spells: Shell which reduces damage from physical attacks, but breaks after a while, Protect which…" he pauses thinking about name "…well, Protect against both Physical and Magical attacks, and you already about Reflect." Then he conclude least with the White Magic "Regen is a spell that continually heals you over time, Holy is one of the most powerful offensive spell, despite that it's classified as White Magic, it has a counterpart known as Ultima." I was familiar with that name, "'Ultima'?" I asked, "It's that the name of that one Keyblade?" Merlin answered "Yes, that Keyblade is named after this spell due to its Power, and the high strength and defense."

I was curious "Who is the one who discovered the way to make the Ultima Keyblade." Merlin rubbing his long beard "Now is a mystery that I don't even know." He answered "Anyways back to the subject: the last spell in the White Magic list is Reraise, it has a similar effect as Once More, but unlike Once More, it also works on allies, but it consumes all your Magic." Terra asked "So what is the 2nd Category?" "That's Black Magic." he answered, "These are the offensive spells, and some of them you know already like Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Demi also known as Gravity, Anti-Gravity, Stop, Magnet, Confuse, Bio and Silence."

Merlin continues "And there is Water, Drain, and Psych." "'Psych'?" I asked, "Yes, Psych it drains Magic from enemies, there is also Death, Flare, and one I already mentioned Ultima." Then he informed us "But as now you only have Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, Cure, and the Nulling spells, and now that I've educated you, I wish you on your Journey." "Thanks Merlin." I thank him "No problem."

After Merlin told us about the new spells, and given us the Nulling Spells, we outside and head right between the buildings, and walk upstairs, one we made to the top and made half way to the Bailey, ten Neo-Shadows, five Surveillance Robots, five Twilight Securities appeared then they start to merged becoming Hollow Guards they have heads, hands, Turrets, and Tails of the Twilight Securities, and body, arms, and similar helmets as the Surveillance Robots and it was gold color, first they fire lasers at us, Riku was hit, and so was Kairi, I cast Water which forms a wave from me to my targets, Goofy bashed one of the Hollowness, then Terra Aqua, and Ven grabbed the Hollow Portal bots and blasting at the other enemies, the Neo-Shadow, sank into the ground the puddle moves under Riku, and the neo-Shadow jump up, I performed Rapid Raid on the Hollow Portal bots, after hitting it several times, it shattered, then Donald Blizzard on the Neo-Shadow, I grabbed the Hollow Guards and blasted its own lasers at the rest, destroying them, then destroyed the Hollow Portal bots.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's POV:<strong>_

After the battle the Party caught up with Leon at the Bailey and at the second balcony, after they went up to him, he began with "So, here's the issues we're facing, well you're ready know about the new breed of creatures known as the Hollowness." Riku replied "I yeah those things are a real pain." Donald retorted "Yeah." Then Leon continues "And the other Problem is that." he point to a group creatures around several camp fires and tents, "What are those Pig and Bird looking creatures?" asked Riku, Aqua answered "Those are minions of Maleficent's." Ven then add in "There also another problem: Twilight Town when we got there, it turns out that one of the members of V.E.M.U.C.E.D. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has taken over."

Then Leon added "Now that's an issue." Then they saw a lizard like Nobody, it ran through the threshold, jump down to the bottom, they ran the steps on the right then went to the left down the stairs, then left, left again, then right, then right again the last steps, it ran to the right, in front leads to the recreation site, they went to the right trying not to lose the Nobody, they entered the Fountain Falls, it jumped across to the other side, then it jump over to the larges fountain jumped on top, then it ran to the far left side, and entered another area, the Party ran down stairs, Shadows appeared with Solders and the Party ignored them, they jump on the pipes and it blasted up on the large Falls, and ignored more enemies, dropped on the pipes, and got blasted up on top of the right side, and jumped on the other side, and jumped across the grabbed and follow the edge to the entered to the area the Nobody entered. The Party continued they entered the Aqueduct they chased the Nobody under the Aqueduct pass the circle, and got onto the ramp, and chase it up on top of the Aqueduct and run on the waterway to the other end and it ran to the Reactor, and they went after it.

Once at the Reactor, the Nobody ran into a pack of Twilight Dragons that's the name for this Nobody, "It lead us to a trap." Sora pointed out, "what was your first clue?" Riku asked sarcastically, one of the Twilight Dragons starts out by jumping at them, Terra jumped and aerial cut at the Twilight Dragon, Sora did Sonic Blade, hitting seven different Twilight Dragons, Kairi cast Vortex destroying one that Sora previously attack, slashing at several Nobodies, Donald casted Water on the Twilight Dragon Aqua is attacking which turns out that water heals it, "Okay, don't use Water it heals them." Aqua suggested, but not before Ven cast Blizzard on his target freezing, "And Blizzard freezes them." Riku cast fire on one it was set on fire his target, Goofy performed Tornado hitting other, The Twilight Dragon Spin Whipped Kairi, who cast Blizzard, and then Sora did Rapid Blizzard Raid on one of the other Twilight Dragon, about three times before it designated with Ice shards flying everywhere, then Sora, Donald, and goofy performed Trinity Limit, first they performed Major drive, throwing shields at the Twilight Dragons, then they use Break to hit a Twilight Dragons rapidly, then Ultima which takes a lot of energy from the Twilight Dragons, finally they use Combo Start, which Sora points his Keyblade into the air, Donald did the same with his staff, then Goofy with his Shield creating a bright light ring in the center drawing in the remaining attacking Twilight Dragons damaging them, then the ring exploded taking several Twilight Dragons out. Mickey did his spinning attack destroying a bit more, and then Ven cast Deep Freeze a large glacier ascended freeze the rest then it shattered.

Then after tall the Twilight Dragons was destroyed, then a Black clocked figure with red eyes appeared, they don't know his name his Osaka, yet **_"Well done, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Terra, and Ven."_** "So I figure that you're the leader of the Villainous Evildoers Mulishly United for Corruption and Eternal Darkness?" Leon asked _**"Why, yes, yes I am."**_ the Figure answered placing his hand on his chest _**"I'm the Dark Master or Osaka."**_ he raise his hands to his side and several deferent Members of V.E.M.U.C.E.D. appeared: Vayne on his right with his hands behind his back, the Horned King on his left, and others around him, Jadis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz also with his hand behind his back leaning with a sinister grin with Platyborg on his side, Maleficent and Pete, Narissa with her hand on her chin, and Hades with his arms folded, and Mr. Ashland.

_**"And this isn't all of the members."**_ stated the Dark Master **_"This is only nine (counting myself) out of twenty-three V.E.M.U.C.E.D. Members."_** Mickey stated "Well, you guys will not take over, at all." Doofenshmirtz step closer to the edge and replied "Newsflash, most of us are already Rulers back in our Worlds, Rodent." "Hey!" Donald yelled while Mickey narrowed his eyes. "No one talks to the King that way, you _ONE EYE_ POLUCCUA!" Goofy added "Yeah, Doofenspasms." "Hey, don't call me 'POLUCCUA'!" Doofenshmirtz yelled back then turn to look at Goofy "And another thing it's 'DOOFENSHMIRTZ'!" Osaka places his hand out to single him to quite, and continue _**"So you think you would stop us from turning all worlds into one Empire do you?"**_ Riku answered sharply "You got that right!" and Aqua added "People like you will not succeed." And Ven said "You'll never win, evil never wins." Sora then stated "That's right!" sticking out his Keyblade at them.

Osaka then start saying _**"Well, Heroes,"**_ Osaka folded his arms, while rubbing his chin _**"we've choose our path, and you choose the path of heroes."**_ Pointed his finger he had on his chin at the Party, then gestured to himself and his allies _**"And the worlds will found you all amusing for a while, the people of these worlds."**_ he moved his hand to his side to gesturing the people, _**"One thing they love more than a party of Heroes are to see, them fail, fall, die trying."**_ Osaka stated from a fist, they could tell his grinning under all that cloth. _**"Despite of everything you've all done for them, eventually they will hate you." Then he folded his arms again, and gestured to the Party, and asked "So, why bother?"**_

Kairi answered, "Because it's right." At this Osaka laughed, and some of the other members started to laugh, some of them not sure why, and Terra asked, glaring at them "What's so funny?" Osaka replied _**"After I escaped from the Asteroid, I've caught up with the 30 years history, from which I've learned from: people lower their bars of standards, morale structures, and each generation, a lot of which becomes more rebellious, and not grown out of it."**_ Osaka walks closer to the edge _**"Then they have less morale, and now in today's world's society, there are even more people who believe that there is no right or wrong, no good or evil, they believes it wrong to say what's right and wrong."**_ he laughs, then form a fist **_"That puts the game in our favor, and I_ will use this my advantage."** Osaka started to manically laugh, then continue _**"Especially, when their world media teaches likewise, and also take certain quotes out of contents."**_

Osaka folded his arms "_**Anyways, there are also believes that learning history is a waste of time."** _He stated _**"That allows us (once we take over the media, as a Multi World Media) to demonize you, and tell those who don't know the true history for reasons already said, and they will believe us."**_ He then looks at Sora and Riku _**"Especially that we got dirt on you."**_ Turn specifically to Sora _**"I know your mistakes in your Mark of Mastery."**_ Then to Riku _**"And you've once worked on the dark side once."**_ Then put his hand behind his back, _**"And also we can make all the good things you've done looked bad, reward good with evil, and evil with good, making them think we're the good guys."**_ Osaka said gesturing to himself and his members, then to the Party _**"You're the bad guys…"**_ bringing his right hand in the air, bring it back down into a fist _**"…so they will support us in our conquest…"**_ then standing up again, _**"…and the Majority does want big Government, I'll give them big Government..."**_he throws his in the air_** "I'll give them the biggest Government anyone ever seen!"** _he lowers his arms puting behind his back_** "And they will be believe they have freedom under our power, but in reality they're wont, and too blind, infatuated and Fascinated with me to see it."**_ Osaka starts to laugh manically, and the other Villains found this pleasing to them, the Party glaring them especially Osaka _**"Then in the future, you, and your grandchildren will live under dictatorship."**_ Terra strongly informed them "Regardless how many people you have on your side, we rather be hated for doing what's right (which is stopping you and preserving freedom) than letting you take over." Then Riku added "We'll do everything in our power, so everyone's, our, and your grandchildren live under freedom."

Osaka then stated _**"I will quote someone's speech which I really think is a great rant, but I'll rephased and add to it a little 'You people are so gullible, sure you won't accept dictatorship right off, but we'll keep feeding you small doses of Socialism, until one day you wake to find you already have Communism, each will then shift to dictatorship, and we will so weaken your worlds' economy, corrupt your morale stature, warp you minds until you…"**_ pointing with his index _**"…fall like over ripped fruits…"** _Osaka put his right hand out with open palm, then forming a fist _**"…into our hands.'"**_ "Not if we have anything to say about it." Sora said standing up with the Party courageously, then Osaka replied _**"Well, then what would you have to say about this."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terra's POV:<strong>_

The stain glass ground in the center starts to shack, and then Mickey suggested "I think we should move from our current spot." we all agreed and move away, just in time when a Nobody with two spikes point out diagonally from the shoulders and two other spikes between the head and the other spikes, the head was jagged it has a Nobody insignia on it. The body is a circular like armor, with no arms, but its hand come floating up from the hole where the stain glass used to be, the right came up first, and it clinch its fist then put it down, and the same with the left, "Behold the Twilight Guard!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, Osaka then say _**"Enjoy you battle."**_ Then the Villains walked into the dark collider **_"And Farwell."_** disappearing into it, and vanished, then "I'm guessing this is the Guard Armor's Nobody counterpart." Stated Sora, "Doesn't matter we need to take it down."

The hand shot a red orb at the ground from the left hand, when it hit it exploded, and the other hand shot a blue orb and when that it, a frost blast was created, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon attacked the Body of the Twilight, Aqua, Ven and I attack the Left Hand the shot a large red ray at us, as we dodged, I looked over at Mickey, Kairi, and Riku, attacking the Right Hand, it blast a blue ray at them, I used hit the Left Hand, after a couple of hit I summon the spinning lights, I used Blizzard Edge on it which causes a lot of damage to the Hand which switched to Thunder, it shot a yellow orb at the ground, we got out of there before that and it created an electrical explosion, so it use water on it, since water is causes great damage against thunder based enemies like this Hand, the Body starts to spin around the hole, Mickey did Blizzard Raid on the other Hand, while Kairi used Fire Surge, and Riku Fire dashed, then the Right Hand switched to Gravity it shot a purple orb, and that hit the ground, a large orb formed, then it sank, I used Chaos Blade on the Left Hand it hit my target then the other Hand, then the Body, then repeated the cycle about seven times, but focused more on the Right Hand.

I saw Sora, Donald and Goofy performing their Trinity Limit on the Body while Leon had a big sword swinging, slicing and Dicing at it, at the same time Aqua use Magic Hour, and I used use Meteor Crash on the Left Hand, jumping up and slamming it, and Meteor crashes on it, then it switch to Water, and Ven use Rabid Thunder Raid, destroying the Right Hand we decided to help Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, I used Ars-Solum hitting it, bashing it, then it his four more time, then the Right Hand switch to Aero it shot a white orb, creating a whirlwind when that hit, I used Quake form a huge rock out of the ground hitting the Hand, destroying it, after which the boulder sank back as if it wasn't there.

Now we ran to the Body of the twilight Armor, it move over the hole, then it shot two lasers from the head, we have to maneuver around the lasers, the it shot several beams from the chest, Ven used Tornado strike on it the Keyblade hit the enemy fly around back at the Armor, while I used Brutal Blast, hitting it since it's a major enemy, I couldn't hit it into the air, but I still jumped up and do a spinning attack, while I did that Sora, Riku, and Kairi did their Limit, back to back to back, they spanned around the Twilight Armor, damaging the Nobody, Sora, Riku, and Kairi jump up facing each other, and creating a spinning vortex with their Keyblades, then to do combos consantly hitting the Nobody, then they slammed the Keyblade to the ground make a pillar of explosion engulfing the Vortex with the Twilight Armor causing a more servere, and a Twilight Keyhole open, since its a major enemy, it doesn't get suck in but got continuous damage, the hole and closes, and exploded. After that the Twilight Armor straggled to stay up, then came falling in front of us as it starts to dissolved away, then it slid down the hole.

* * *

><p><em>Fire has upgraded to Fira.<em>

_Acquired Aero:_

_Aero is a spell that forms a wind around the caster, defending and damaging near foes._

* * *

><p>After the battle, we went back to Merlin's House and tell Merlin and Sam all that was sawn, heard, said, and done, Merlin stated "This is worst then we originally thought." rubbing his beard, "If what you said, is true, then we have a difficult task ahead of us." Then Sam added in "Wow, this Dark Master, sounds like a heck of a foe." "Yes," Sora replied "Yes, he will be." Kairi then said "So if the Dark Master, gains more power by being supported, then we'll have to expose him to the world, so his power will lessen." Aqua then added "His true identity is unknown, without his clock we won't know it's him." Riku, then stated "I'm guessing he'll required a political position for his plan, so we better to watch out for red flags, ether subtle or obvious." Then Sora turned to them Merlin and Sam Flynn "I guess we'll be going to our next destination now." Sora said, Merlin then said, "Before you go, take this." giving the Party a Summon gem, Kairi then said "Thanks Merlin." And Sam added "Good luck out there, you guys." Then we went back to the Gummi Ship and head of to our next area.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Now how was this chapter, what do you think about Osaka's Monolog, part of it was original, and another part I've got from somewhere else. Well I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'll work on the other chapters, and after I do couple Chapters, I will work on my other Fanfiction, and I'll Update ASAP, until then, shadowayn's out… Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiminy's Journal:<strong>_

_Characters:_

_Squall Leonhart (Leon):_

Final Fantasy VIII (1999)

_Leon is a Swordsman who wields the Gunblade. His real name is Squall Leonhart. After Radiant Garden was restored the others returned to Gaia, now it's him and Merlin, and Sam._

Merlin:

Sword in the Stone (1963)

_A wizard in Radiant Garden, he once help Sora learn how to use magic, and he has given was knowledge on new type of spells._

Sam Flynn

Tron: legacy (2010)

_The new computer specialist, after Cid returned to Gaia, his father upgraded the computers and the Security system, and now he monitors the Heartless activity in Radiant Garden._

The Dark Master:

_This mysterious foe is a head of V.E.M.U.C.E.D. and he plans to conquer the world though manipulation and corruption. The larger his Support gets, the stronger and more powerful he becomes._

* * *

><p><em><span>Enemies:<span>_

_Heartless:_

Bookmaster:

_These Heartless, cast various spells from their book, and they are immune to all magic spells. They cast any spell at will, so quickly close the gap, and take them out._

Crimson Jazzes:

_Larger than the other Wizard-like Heartless and they can be a real pain. Even when they are gone, delay-attacks can haunt you._

Morning Stars:

_These spiked-Sphere like Heartless specializes in spinning attacks, up close their hand turns into maces up close, they spin when you far from it. When weaken, they starts to leap, body slamming to cause, damage use bump to counteract._

Surveillance Robots:

_These swooping Heartless aren't a mush of a threat, can be easily defeated with the Keyblade. Especially when their most powerful attack that can be reacted by grabbing it and use its laser on its own allies._

* * *

><p><em>Nobodies:<em>

Dancers:

_Lithe, agile Nobodies are dangerous even by themselves, let alone in group. They have deadly dance attacks that you can't break out of 'til their done with you, so if possible attack from afar._

Twilight Security:

_These are similar to the Surveillance Robots, but they are a bit tougher, and they have two sets of beams, and are harder to grab, you'll be lucky to even to catch them._

Twilight Dragon:

_This lizard like nobody, quick and evasive, and can be hard to catch sometimes. They get healed by Water spells, but it get frozen when Blizzard is cast on it._

Twilight Guard:

(BOSS)

_Like the Armor Guard it is in separate parts, the hands and the body with the head attached. The hands can switch between spells types, and they set beam that when they hit the ground they exploded into a combustion of selected element. The head can fire rays from the head._

* * *

><p><em>Hollowness:<em>

Hollow Portal bot:

_Combination between the _Surveillance Robots and Twilight Security, they have both advantages and disadvantages of both.


End file.
